May the Best Woman Win
by hope2x
Summary: One Shot. Ruby and Belle both want Emma which leads to a rather unexpected confrontation. This came out of nowhere. I have no explanation.


The moment Emma walked into the diner, two heads snapped up. Two young brunette heads. Belle looked up from the book she was reading, immediately fixated on the blonde. Ruby, over behind the counter was so distracted as she was pouring coffee, it overflowed.

"Hey, watch it!" Leroy said with his usual glare. Ruby muttered an apology as she quickly wiped up the liquid, wanting to get to Emma. As soon as she rounded the counter though, she looked up to see someone else approaching the table and narrowed her eyes.

"Hello Sheriff, mind if I join you?" Belle said very sweetly, smiling shyly. Emma returned it and inclined her head.

"Of course, and please, call me Emma." Belle smiled even wider while sitting down, taking a sip of her iced tea.

"So how have you been recently? I know it's been a bit crazy since your return." Belle was leaning forward on her elbows, hands clasped together giving Emma her full attention.

"Yeah it has definitely been a bit hectic but I think I've finally settled in. Other than the new identities, everything has kind of gone back to normal. But what about you? This has got to be a big adjustment for you."

"Yes well it is definitely a whole new world here. Actually I could really use some help learning about things here. I was wondering if you-"

"Emma! Hey what can I get ya?" Ruby had been stewed by the counter for a minute before deciding to intervene.

"Hey Ruby, I'll just have my usual please."

"Coming right up." Ruby smiled brightly before spinning on her heel back to the counter.

"Anyway," Belle continued, slightly irritated at the interruption, "I was wondering if you could maybe show me around a bit. I'm still getting used to this place and I figured the sheriff would be a great person to learn from." Belle gave her sweet innocent smile again.

"Yeah I could show you around town. I have to warn you though, its small. Not a lot to see."

"That's ok. It will be fun just to spend some time together." Belle smiled a little nervously but before anyone could respond, Ruby walked out again, bringing the order in record time.

"Here you are." Ruby leaned in very close to Emma, earning a look from Belle that didn't go unnoticed.

"Thanks Rubes this looks great." Emma immediately took a long drink of the steaming cocoa, sighing happily at the taste. Ruby smirked and Belle looked annoyed.

"Is there anything else I can do for you." Ruby rested her hand on Emma's forearm. Belle zeroed in on the hand and grit her teeth from making a comment. Just then though Emma's phone sounded, signaling a text message.

"Crap, any chance I could get this to go? I gotta run." Ruby moved quickly to accommodate Emma and only moments later, the blonde was running out the door to her bug.

"She's great isn't she?" Belle said as Emma pulled away. Ruby turned to face her, arms crossed.

"Yeah, we're great friends, really close actually." Ruby said lifting her chin.

"Yes well we've become fast friends. She said she would show me around so we'll get to spend some quality time together." Belle gave her innocent smile again and Ruby couldn't take it anymore. Sitting down across from Belle, Ruby placed her hands down on the table.

"Okay look, I can see you have a crush on Emma, but we've been close for awhile now and I plan on making us more than friends if you know what I mean. So I would appreciate it if you respected that." She was blunt and to the point wanting to make things quite clear to Belle. The other brunette though didn't take the warning.

"I like you Ruby, really. But I have been a kept woman for a long while now and its about time I got out there. I like Emma too. A lot. And I'm not just going to lie back and miss an opportunity." With that, Belle stood facing Ruby.

"So we both want her…how do you want to do this?"

"I say we just pursue her as we wish and let her decide. Maybe the best women win?" Belle put out her hand and Ruby stared at it a moment before lifting her own to shake it.

"May the best woman win."

* * *

A week later, neither girl had made much progress. Both had spent time with Emma but the blonde never let it go to any level beyond friendship. Emma had taken Belle around town and joined the brunette for dinner when she asked. However, when Belle had flirted and implied to Emma that they should continue their evening, the blonde made an excuse of having to meet someone else and cut the day short. Similar to that, when Ruby had asked Emma for a drink, they had had a nice time but any advances towards the sheriff went either unnoticed or ignored. So it was those reasons that had Ruby walking towards the apartment building her best friend shared with her current love interest. She decided to be direct and simply tell Emma of her feelings. She didn't bank on however, that she wouldn't be the only one with that goal in mind. It wasn't until she reached the stairs leading to the apartment, that she noticed the other girl.

"Belle?" She stopped, sizing up the petite brunette in front of her. She had to admit the girl was attractive. She looked so innocent in her light sundress with her sweet smile but Ruby regained her senses and crossed her arms.

"Ruby, what a coincidence seeing you." Belle took a moment taking in Ruby's skinny jeans and tight fitting jacket. "What exactly are you doing here?"

"Let's just face it. We're both here for the same reason. We want Emma."

"So what? You just want to confront her together then? Get it over with?"

"Well it's like we said, let the best woman win. Shall we?" Ruby held out her arm, indicating the steps and Belle immediately began ascending them. As they reached the top and knocked it was only a few seconds until the door was opened.

"Ruby! And Belle! Hello come in!" Mary Margaret greeted with a smile, ushering them inside. David sat at the table, slicing a sandwich with a happy smile of his own. "What brings you two by?"

"We're here to see Emma. We need to talk to her, is she here." Ruby said looking around. Mary Margaret shifted a bit.

"Emma? Um well actually she's-"

"She's upstairs." David interrupted and Mary Margaret shot him a look. He ignored it.

"Thanks!" Belle said moving straight towards the steps with Ruby in tow. David looked back at his wife.

"What?" He shrugged innocently and Mary Margaret rolled her eyes.

"I thought we were going to keep living in denial." Mary Margaret crossed her arms and David laughed.

"She's an adult, it'll be okay." He smiled reassuringly and she just shook her head.

When the two young women made it up stairs, Ruby didn't even hesitate before pushing the door open.

"Emma? It's me Ruby…and Belle. We need to talk about- Oh my God!" Belle and Ruby recoiled and stood with matching expressions, jaw dropped and speechless. They had not even considered that Emma might not be alone. So seeing Emma lying flat on her back and straddled by another who's hand was placed under her shirt would have taken them by surprise. But the smirk on Regina Mills' face as she pulled her lips and teeth from Emma's neck and turned to take in the two soundless brunettes, not even budging from her position, was enough to nearly drop them then and there. Emma however, leaned up as far as her position allowed, hips held securely down between Regina's thighs, and quickly removed her hands from the brunette's ass.

"Uh…hey. Um…what are you guy's doing here?" Emma asked with a nervous smile, cheeks red in her embarrassment. At the continued silence, Regina rolled her eyes and sat up straighter, turning her upper body to face them.

"Well, as amusing as I've found both of your attempts at winning Emma, the reality is that I do _not_ share and I would like to get back to our….activities. So, if you don't mind." Regina tilted her head towards the door, hoping the message would be received. The other two though, still seemed a little shell shocked and didn't move.

"Emma what the _hell_?" Ruby finally at least found her voice and took a step towards the women. Regina's eyes narrowed in warning. "This is why you haven't wanted to be with me? Because you're with _her_?! She the freaking Evil Queen Emma are you kidding?! What is _wrong_ with you-"

"Ok, that's enough!" Emma said but when she leaned further in an attempt to get up, Regina held her down and rounded on Ruby.

"She owes you no explanation! She chose me. I'm so sorry to disappoint you, but you will have to find someone else!" Regina sneered. "Now, if you _please_." Belle just turned silently and moved out of the room. Ruby paused in the doorway to send one last glare before feeling a tugging on her arm turned as she was pulled back downstairs by Belle.

"So…we're out now?" Emma said with a silly grin. Regina turned back to her with an amused smile.

"Apparently, though this was not how I had envisioned it. Although I have been feeling like I might need to intervene sooner rather than later." Emma laughed and leaned in to peck Regina's lips.

"I really need to get my own place. I feel like a teenager getting caught like that." They both laughed and kissed again, falling back down onto the mattress. After several minutes Regina pulled back to look into the blonde's eyes.

"I think I have a better idea." Regina's face turned a bit more serious for a moment before continuing nervously. "Move in with me….with me and Henry." She bit her lip and didn't meet Emma's eyes. So she didn't see the giant grin on her lovers face until the blonde flipped them over and Regina looked up startled. Emma pressed their lips together quickly before pulling back.

"Okay."

* * *

Another week later and after a long day of moving, Emma and Regina walked into the diner late at night. The "Open" sign was still out but when they entered, no one was around.

"Why don't you sit and I'll see if Granny or Ruby are in the back." Emma said placing a kiss on Regina's cheek before the brunette sat down in a booth. Emma made her way to the back and pushed the door open.

"Granny? Ruby? Is anyone-" Emma stopped dead and her eyes widened before a smirk formed. "So sorry to interrupt, carry on." She turned on her heel and laughed as she heard the giggling apologies following her. As she came back she was still laughing when Regina looked up at her, confusion covering her features. "I think we should get pizza tonight."

"What's going on?" Regina said pulling her coat back on.

"Well let's just say Ruby and Belle have um…moved on."

"I see….well…good for them." The pair held hands as they exited the diner.

"Hey maybe they'd wanna double?" Emma laughed.

* * *

"Well, that was awkward." Belle said dusting off and re adjusting her dress. Ruby walked over to the mirror laughing, and started fixing her lipstick.

"I think it was pretty poetic. Hey maybe they'd wanna double?"

**So I know this was super random. I thought of this awhile ago and thought it would be funny. ****Thanks so much for reading! Review and let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
